


Marvel X Reader Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Headcanons for various character x reader in the MCU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jessica Jones/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Kudos: 7





	Marvel X Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> “ Hi! I was some ‘dating Jessica Jones’ headcanona? Sorry if you’re too busy. Thanks!!!”  
> “ Hi!!! Would you be okay with writing headcanons for Jessica Jones and her really sensitive and anxious girlfriend? ^-^ If you don't want to it's totally okay !! Love your blog btw!”
> 
> A/n: I combined the two requests since my gen headcanons would be repeating in the Sensitive one.

  * Her being irritated that you either hide or pour her alcohol down the drain whenever she spirals/has a bad day
  * Being fiercely protective of you
  * Jessica going absolutely feral if anyone goes after you to get to her
  * Getting into bar fights together
  * ~~“No one calls my skank a skank”~~
  * Poking her in the face at three A.M. when you’re feeling insecure
  * “Hey, Jessica?”
  * “Hm?”
  * “You like me, right? I mean like like?”
  * “y/n, we’ve been dating for three years, take a hint.”
  * “Is that a no?”
  * She’d look up to glare at you
  * “I love you. There, now go the fuck to sleep”
  * Which… is more reassuring than you think it would be
  * Jessica needing space whenever you two get into a fight
  * Jessica is the ~~big spoon~~ knife
  * Unless her PTSD is acting up, then she wants to be as far away from you out of fear of hurting you by accident, physically or emotionally.
  * Speaking of which, your feelings are the really only ones she cares about hurting
  * Whenever she hurts your feelings either with a joke that went too far, she too is genuinely hurt
  * She’d genuinely apologize to you and feels bad in a fight
  * Not just because she feels shitty about it like she would be with others.
  * But she still herself and holds her ground if she’s the one whos right in a fight
  * You being just as protective of her as she is to you
  * But in your own way
  * Jessica teaching you the street names for your anxiety
  * She’d watch her temper around you so you aren’t scared
  * She’d also teach you to defend yourself
  * At first, she’s a mix of touch-starved and repulsed
  * Which you are patient for whenever she was ready
  * And when she was, it was a wonderful moment for both of you when you finally got to explore her body in depth.



**NSFW(ish):**

  * Her being afraid of hurting you when you two are being intimate
  * She gives off mommy vibes so
  * Calling her mommy if that’s something you’re into 
  * Jessica being a power top
  * Enjoying that when your intimate, that you’re the only person she lets her see vulnerable
  * If she’s been having a hard week/job/Defenders mission, she’d talk to you after, it’s really the only time she’s that open




End file.
